quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Xaero
Xaero is the final boss of Quake 3 Arena and among the most challenging bots in the game. Xaero watches over Arena Eternal, as it kills off the high ranking warriors and waiting for one to stand out to challenge him. The player faces Xaero in Tier 7 (Tier Z) after completing the first 6 Tiers whilst competing with fellow hopefuls. Description No warrior of the Arenas Eternal is more sure or more deadly than Xaero. Death and destruction is his mantra and through aeons of victories throughout the Arenas, he has become one with their echoing halls. Still awaiting the lesson of humility, Xaero will only ascend to the rank of Chosen, finding death match Nirvana when and if he finds someone worthy enough to vanquish him. Strategies As the last opponent in the eternal arena he is difficult to beat no matter what difficulty you're on. He is incredibly accurate so be wary when he picks up the railgun. The number one rule to survival is to know exactly where Xaero is at all times. As soon as you make a kill, locate him as quickly as possible, allowing you to know where to hide as you plan your next attack. * The best strategy to use but often looked down upon is the chicken method. Simply pick up the Railgun stay where you are and rail him. Listen to the respawn sound, if he spawns near; peek on Rocket Launcher spawn and rail him from there too. If he spawns behind you, he'll generally sneaks upon RL spawn but he can try to a surprise attack from your behind by picking up Railgun, keep an eye on the RG spawn always. *In case he failed to do a surprise attack from close several times, he'll eventually sneak up to the Gold Health pickup platform and try to get away from you. Welcome his sneaky actions with Rocket Launcher and Railgun shots. * Crouch and strafe when you feel like he's going to shoot his rail. Crouching in time and strafing opposite side with him; makes you a smaller target, therefore he'll most likely miss his shot and you can counter it afterwards. Stick close to pillars' behind, no guarantees. However, it's best move to take if you miss your first shot. * Two important items spawn in a row at the middle of the map between two gigantic platform; Heavy Armor and Personal Teleporter. Use air steering (plain strafing to the sides without trying to backpedal or move forward) in an attempt to gather them or Xaero might blow you away to your hazardous death. Try to deny him on mid-air with Railgun and push him to the depthless abyss, when you got the chance to do so. In case he pushed you away by landing a railgun shot, resist it by steering. If you manage to keep the control of the acceleration platforms, and keep Railgun spawns under pressure fire match will be easier. * If he jumps toward you, simply go to the other side and continue railing him. And if he does get a few frags, wait till he goes for the BFG and shoot the close switch platform and let him fall to the abyss or if you're feeling cruel, wait until he lands and crush him. * If you're low on health and he's near, try to get away from him by bouncing away to the across platform. Grab the Railgun first so he cannot grab it, then jump away and pressure fire the Railgun spawn points and near pillars with Rocket Launcher so he won't have a chance to nail you in mid-air. Remember to steer to the sides a bit when mid-air. Once you got away from him, switch to railgun and snipe away. Taking cover by crouching behind the accelerator pad on the lower platform is a nice idea to stop by and take a breathe. * When he rises to reach BFG platform you can sneak upon the Megahealth and shut down the BFG10k platform quickly however that's a very risky attempt at harder difficulties but not impossible. If he got his hands on BFG10k stay away from him. You can even try to rise for it since he has a relatively low accuracy with BFG10k; he will always aim for you, not the platform switch. If you managed to grab BFG look for ways to get closer. He can't hide forever. * If using Personal Teleporter, spawned you at the corner of one of the platforms don't show yourself, at once. Try to sneak from corners and peek at Railgun spawns. Stick close to pillars, and get the Megahealth if you can. * When you get your hands on the BFG10k in the match keep its ammunition for respawn killing Xaero easily from up close and keep the across platform under pressure. BFG works best when he escapes away with Teleporter too. * When he's using his Machinegun; Xaero is pretty accurate with it too. Instead of trying to get a clear shot with Railgun from up close you better take cover behind a pillar then take your next action according to the situation. From close quarters RL or BFG10k will be a better answer for his shooting spree. * In case you counter sniped him and he respawned near he'll eventually try to grab the Railgun he dropped first. Pick whatever weapon he dropped if your health conditions are good. If you can't, try and keep the dropped weapon under your watch. This way, match will be easier to control. * When he's close use Rocket Launcher to keep him away from Railgun spawn. Don't be afraid to use Machinegun and Gauntlet on close quarters to weaken him. Do the finishing touch with Railgun or Rocket Launcher. When he got Heavy Armor, allow him to get closer and work with the Rocket Launcher. * If you're behind a pillar, nailed there with low health or crouched behind the acceleration pad, keep the BFG platform shut by shooting a few rounds of Machinegun. So he'll eventually get close and you can catch him with Rocket Launcher when he's on his way to the bounce pad. If he spots you Personal Teleporter might be the only exit too. References Category:Quake III Arena characters Category:Quake III Arena bosses